Question: Simplify the expression. $5n(3n-3)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5n}$ $ = ({5n} \times 3n) + ({5n} \times -3)$ $ = (15n^{2}) + (-15n)$ $ = 15n^{2} - 15n$